<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Братишка by cuppa_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654317">Братишка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea'>cuppa_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Солдатская лихорадка [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boromir Lives, Boromir returns, Bromance, M/M, Part of a series but there's actually no series, heavy bromance, Арагорн, Боромир, Фарамир</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У короля есть для Фарамира новость, только вот как ее сообщить?</p><p>---------</p><p>Это мини, написанный для себя лет 15 назад, когда у меня не было еще ни интернета, ни знакомых по фэндому. Вывешиваю только потому, что по его следам не так давно написала макси.</p><p>История возвращения Боромира существует у меня в голове в виде серии отдельных сюжетов. Их примерно шесть, а записаны два последних. "Братишка" - первый из этих двух.<br/>Это АУ, где Арвен давно нет в живых, а Фарамир не женат.</p><p>Предысторию вкратце расскажу ниже.<br/>Я хотела сделать этот фик медленным, похожим на сон, чтобы можно было погрузиться в него и перечитывать по кругу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Солдатская лихорадка [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Братишка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Предыстория </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>После Войны Кольца прошло чуть больше года. Король Элессар восстанавливает Гондор, вот только его собственная жизнь разрушена непоправимо. Когда-то он любил Арвен, но… ее давно уже нет. Нет и того человека, с которым он должен был вернуться в Минас Тирит. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Однажды он узнает из древней рукописи, что в толще скалы под дворцом есть пещера, называемая Чертог Эльдакара. Она может исполнить любое желание того, кто в нее войдет. Но войти туда можно только раз в тридцать лет. Если нарушить этот запрет — будет беда. И попросить об исполнении желания можно только один раз в жизни, на второй оно просто не исполнится. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Несколько веков назад пещера была замурована. Тогдашний правитель думал, что с ней связаны бедствия прошлого, среди них — Черный Мор, опустошивший страну при короле Телемнаре. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Арагорн взломал кладку, вошел в Чертог и пожелал блага своему государству. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но Чертог исполнил то, чего он действительно желал.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Вот так Боромир и вернулся в Минас Тирит. Арагорн отослал из дворца всех, кроме самых преданных слуг, и приказал запереть Цитадель. Он не знал, как объяснить произошедшее людям. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кроме того, Боромир ничего не помнил и не понимал. Разум его пробудился полностью только через месяц. И чтобы это случилось, Арагорну пришлось кое-что предпринять. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>В первый же день после того, как Боромир вспомнил себя, он пожелал увидеть брата.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Гонец из Белого Города. «Нужно обсудить нечто важное. Но приезжай один».</p><p>Фарамир оставляет коня на шестом ярусе, поднимается на площадь. Стражи закрывают ворота у него за спиной.<br/>
Взгляд поверх головы короля, который вышел его встретить. Белая Башня. Тяжеловесный конус дворца, вонзившийся в свинцовое небо.<br/>
Эти стены помнят Фарамира еще ребенком.</p><p>Память дворца хранит сонмы голосов, когда-то оглашавших его своды. Долгая череда королей Гондора, сменившаяся долгой вереницей Наместников. Их солдаты, придворные, дети, слуги. Фарамир вслушивается в гулкую тишину. Где-то в этой тишине обитает властный голос его отца, Денетора, и беззаботный смех Боромира, старшего брата.</p><p>«Я остался в прошлом, с теми, кто был мне дорог. А тот похожий на меня, что до сих пор скитается по земле — всего лишь мой призрак».</p><p>При Денеторе во дворце никогда не бывало многолюдно. В последний месяц своей жизни Наместник и вовсе склонился к уединению. Гостей он не жаловал, довольствовался обществом нескольких слуг. Боромир, старший сын, сгинул в чужих пределах. Младший, Фарамир, держал оборону в руинах Осгилиата, на берегу реки.<br/>
Шпиль Белой Башни был виден оттуда в погожие дни. В ее стенах заточил себя нелюдимый старик, погруженный в траур по своему первенцу и напрочь забывший, что когда-то он любил и второго сына. Но даже в те времена у Фарамира был дом, связанный с его сердцем невидимой нитью, дом, куда он надеялся однажды вернуться.<br/>
И вот он вернулся.</p><p>Кажется, дворец совершенно опустел. Жизнь человека замерла, и стала заметна, осязаема жизнь самого дворца: ритм стройных белых колонн, уходящих в высоту стрельчатых арок; чередование и смешение всех оттенков синего и серого, белизны и теней, и — безупречная строгость мраморных поверхностей, молчание огромного, холодного воздушного столба, обвитого спиралью лестницы.<br/>
Вслед за королем Фарамир поднимается по лестнице, а сердце тянет его вниз, словно тяжелый камень.</p><p>За ужином Элессар немногословен, едва не официален. Фарамир чувствует, что король на свой лад старается быть гостеприимным. Но вокруг и внутри — холод, леденящая пустота одиночества.</p><p>Гостю отвели несколько комнат на третьем ярусе дворца. Одна из этих комнат когда-то была спальней Фарамира. Если король и знал об этом, то промолчал.</p><p>Луна высоко в небе. Минас Тирит сияет мертвенной белизной. Но внутрь дворца лунный свет проникает преображенным: сочится сквозь ставни, сталкивается с острыми углами и ребрами черных теней, заглядывает в ниши и под высокие своды.</p><p>Ночью мрамор испускает призрачную синеву, холодный аромат цветка, выросшего глубоко под землей.</p><p>***</p><p>Боромир отодвигает тяжелую занавесь и входит в комнату. На ногах у него мягкие кожаные сапоги.<br/>
Поток лунного света косо падает на кровать, где спит его брат. Боромир останавливается у дверей и долго всматривается в лицо спящего. Потом медленно проходит через комнату, обходит кровать и садится на постель в ногах у Фарамира.<br/>
Брат лежит на спине, чуть повернув голову и подставив лицо свету. Правая рука — под головой, левая — на животе, поверх простыни. У поднятого правого плеча сорочка натянулась лучами складок. Рукав задрался, обнажив острый локоть.<br/>
Боромир смотрит.</p><p>Веки Фарамира вздрогнули, приоткрылись. Улыбка тронула губы.<br/>
— Боромир…<br/>
— Здравствуй, братишка.<br/>
— Давно же тебя не было.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Уже семь ночей.<br/>
Боромир не отвечает. Печаль неуловимо проступает в лице Фарамира, — подобно легкой ряби над спящими глубинами моря.<br/>
— Ты ничего не помнишь…<br/>
Он говорит еле слышно. Некоторые слова можно угадать, лишь наблюдая за медленным движением губ.<br/>
— Иногда ты все помнишь, иногда — совсем ничего. Даже не помнишь, что уже приходил. А я тебе рассказываю все одно и то же…<br/>
— Расскажи еще. Я постараюсь запомнить.<br/>
Фарамир спрашивает, знает ли он о гибели отца. Говорит об этом просто, хоть и с горечью в голосе. Упоминает, что в Белом Городе правит Арагорн — теперь уже государь Элессар.<br/>
— Зачем-то вызвал меня в Минас Тирит. Гонец намекал на какой-то важный разговор, но сегодня я слышал только ничего не значащие формальности. Мне немного тревожно…<br/>
Разговаривая, оживился. Даже привстал, опираясь на локоть. Но взгляд рассеян, на лице печать страной отрешенности. Начинает рассказывать о возрожденных садах Итилиена, который пожаловал ему король, о своей жизни… Неожиданно замолкает, опустив глаза.<br/>
— Что такое, Фарамир?<br/>
— Утром опять проснусь, а тебя нет…<br/>
Некоторое время Боромир молчит.<br/>
— Я больше не уйду, — наконец говорит он.<br/>
Фарамир поднимает взгляд.<br/>
— Обещаешь?<br/>
— Обещаю.<br/>
Фарамир долго смотрит брату в глаза. Уголки его губ грустно приподнимаются.<br/>
— Побудь со мной, пока я не усну.<br/>
Он отодвигается от края постели и ложится на бок. Боромир пересаживается поближе, кладет руку ему на плечи.<br/>
Вскоре Фарамир уже спит. Боромир склоняет голову, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Проводит ладонью по его рыжеватым вьющимся волосам.<br/>
Забыв о времени, Боромир сидит на постели рядом с младшим братом. Только когда начинает светать, он поднимается с кровати и, постояв над Фарамиром, бесшумными шагами уходит к двери.<br/>
На полпути он останавливается, оглядывается. Возвращается назад и осторожно разглаживает вмятину на постели, где только что сидел.</p><p>Пасмурное утро дышит на мрамор стен.<br/>
Фарамир сидит на кровати, сжав ладонями голову.</p><p>Верхние ярусы дворца продуваются насквозь. Пахнет дождем.<br/>
Посуда отбрасывает на стол размытые тени. Мрамор столешницы кажется серым, яблоки — темно-лиловыми. Зелень чернеет на блюде, словно пожухлые водоросли. Запеченная и политая жиром корочка дичи отливает бронзой.<br/>
— Как спалось, Фарамир?<br/>
— Замечательно. Спасибо, милорд.<br/>
— Ты выглядишь утомленным.<br/>
Арагорн срезает с яблока лиловую кожицу.<br/>
— Могу ли я узнать — что это за важный разговор, о котором упоминал ваш гонец? — спрашивает Фарамир.<br/>
Король поднимает спокойный взгляд.<br/>
— С разговором можно подождать. Время терпит. И к тому же, ничего особенно серьезного. Не думай об этом. Ты проделал неблизкий путь, отдохни несколько дней.<br/>
Фарамир спрашивает позволения наведаться в Осгилиат.<br/>
— Что ж, если тебе непременно нужно там побывать, — говорит король, — то поезжай. Но, должен сказать, — не самое подходящее место, чтобы развеять грусть.<br/>
И добавляет, как бы извиняясь:<br/>
— Люди не хотят туда возвращаться.</p><p>***</p><p>Фарамир ведет коня в поводу. Эхо разносит стук копыт по безлюдным руинам Осгилиата.<br/>
Город постепенно сдается натиску времени и непогоды. Кругом сыпучие разломы стен, сквозные трещины. С упреком глядят в небо зубья башен, разрушенные арочные переплеты. Улицы завалены каменными глыбами, усеяны выбоинами. Дождь сечет мелкие лужи.<br/>
Над пробитым куполом дворца тяжело плещет на ветру знамя Гондора. Когда-то, пронизанное лучами солнца, оно развевалось над шпилем самой высокой башни дворцовой стены… Теперь и от шпиля, и от человека, водрузившего над ним знамя, осталась только память.<br/>
«Запомни этот день, братишка. Сегодня жизнь хороша!»</p><p>Жизнь в тот день действительно улыбнулась. Враг был выбит из Осгилиата и отброшен за реку. Люди в окровавленных доспехах наводнили улицы города, откупорили бочки с элем.<br/>
Все знали, что передышка будет недолгой. На другом берегу Андуина собирались новые полчища. Солнце сияло на омытых дождем развалинах города, но мертвенно-черные тучи уже смыкали кольцо.<br/>
И люди спешили насладиться солнцем.<br/>
Братья сдвинули кубки. Эль никогда еще не был таким зрелым и вкусным. Но не успел Боромир сделать второй глоток, как передышка для него закончилась. Послушный воле отца, он взнуздал коня и, едва простившись с братом, отправился в дальние земли, навстречу своей судьбе.</p><p>Фарамир обвязывает повод коня вокруг торчащего вверх каменного клина — остатка ныне безымянной стены, — а сам направляется к дворцу.<br/>
Главный вход обвалился; ступени обглоданы ударами ядер, в лестнице застряли каменные шары величиной с телегу. Фарамир пробирается вдоль стены на восток и выходит к реке. На углу кусок стены отхвачен, и через пролом видны остатки спиральной лестницы.<br/>
Внутри сыро и стыло. По ступеням, покрытым трещинами, Фарамир взбирается на второй ярус. Дальше лестницы нет. В потолке над ней разверзлась пробоина, уходящая на три яруса вверх, до самой кровли.<br/>
Пепельный дневной свет бревнами, колодцами, иглами, копьями падает в сумрак дворца из пробитых стен и разрушенных окон. Гулкий шорох шагов отзывается в самых дальних углах огромного строения, но будит только эхо. Это место покинули даже птицы.<br/>
Фарамир усаживается под аркой окна, выходящего на восток. В лицо дует промозглый ветер. Внизу переливается металлом река. На том берегу реки — леса Итилиена, а за ними Хмурые горы. По их вершинам волочатся тучи.</p><p>Воздух за рекой посветлел. Пелена туч стала расходиться, пропуская все больше желтоватого, болезненного света. Первые за этот день, уже тускнеющие лучи легли на леса за Андуином.<br/>
Запоздавший день двигался к Осгилиату. Потеплело, дождевая завеса над городом рассеялась. Река заиграла оттенками синего.<br/>
Перемена погоды нарушила думы Фарамира. До него донеслось постукивание копыт, частое и короткое ржанье. Он повернул голову, слушая, как нервничает, рвется с привязи лошадь, уставшая стоять в одиночестве на каменных плитах.<br/>
Потустороннее величие покинуло город вместе с ненастьем, и в солнечном свете Осгилиат предстал тем, чем был на самом деле — неприглядными развалинами.</p><p>На полпути между Осгилиатом и Белой Башней Фарамир оглядывается.<br/>
До самой реки простирается тень горной гряды, окружающей МинасТирит. Лучи заката, горящего поверх гор, бьют по разрушенному городу на берегу Андуина.<br/>
Издалека Осгилиат предстает сверкающим нагромождением скальных обломков.<br/>
Фарамир разворачивает коня к Минас Тириту. Ему хочется пустить коня во весь опор, но склоны холмов стали скользкими после дождя.</p><p>***</p><p>Огоньки свечей, похожие на сложенные вместе ладони, вытянулись вверх в стеклянных колпаках. В трапезной неподвижны только эти огоньки, да еще их отблески на посуде.<br/>
Фарамир держит в ладонях кубок, повертывает, разглядывая играющее на поверхности вина желтоватое пятнышко.<br/>
— Иной светлый день стоит того, чтобы сохранить его в памяти на всю жизнь, Фарамир. Но разве означает это, что все прочие дни должны погрузиться во мрак?<br/>
Фарамир поднимает глаза.<br/>
— Вряд ли твой брат хотел, чтобы память о нем причиняла тебе столько боли.<br/>
— Милорд, я могу вас спросить?..<br/>
— Спрашивай.<br/>
— Вас посещают во сне мертвые? Люди, которых вы любили?<br/>
В глазах короля мелькает какое-то странное выражение.<br/>
— У каждого свои призраки, Фарамир.<br/>
— Бывало ли так, что вы во сне знали, что это сон, знали совершенно точно, но все было таким… настоящим, что вы помимо воли начинали верить?<br/>
— Не только начинал верить. Перед тем как проснуться, я убеждался, что все происходит на самом деле, и переживал неподдельное счастье.<br/>
— Но вы всегда понимали потом, что это был сон?<br/>
Король, хмурясь, склоняет голову. Он раздумывает, пожалуй, дольше, чем вопрос того заслуживает.<br/>
— Сны не скупясь дарят нам то, чего мы лишены наяву. Поэтому мы предпочитаем им верить.<br/>
— То есть, если я вас правильно понял, милорд, нам кажется правдой то, во что нам хочется верить?<br/>
— С этим трудно не согласиться, — неопределенно отвечает Арагорн.<br/>
— Значит, если все наши чувства в чем-либо убеждают нас — это просто самообман?<br/>
Что-то в этом вопросе заставляет угрюмый взгляд короля смягчиться.<br/>
— Боромир снится тебе часто?<br/>
— Так часто, что мы даже перестали выпивать за встречу.<br/>
Фарамир улыбается.<br/>
— Он всегда появляется по-разному. То как будто вовсе не умирал. То я вдруг вижу, как он с кем-нибудь разговаривает, и у меня сердце подпрыгивает до облаков, а он оборачивается и молча улыбается мне, потому что знает, как я рад его видеть. Еще бывает, я спрашиваю: «Как же так, ты ведь умер?» — а он смеется, машет на меня рукой… уверяет меня, что жив. Или с раздражением, нетерпением отворачивается — и тут уж мне становится все равно, жив он или нет, главное, что из-за моего недоверия он может охладеть ко мне, куда-то уйти… обнимаю, упрашиваю, чтобы он меня простил… не отпускаю, если чувствую, что он хочет от меня отвязаться и поэтому говорит, что простил…<br/>
Арагорн кивает.<br/>
— Иногда просыпаюсь в тот самый момент, когда его обнимаю. Как будто вдруг сильная волна выносит меня на берег, а сама откатывается в море, и нет никакой возможности удержать ее…<br/>
Фарамир глубоко втягивает воздух через ноздри и выдыхает с усмешкой.<br/>
— Потом я понимаю, что грезил. Сначала чувство потери бывает очень сильным, но постепенно отпускает… В конце концов, ничего не убыло, потому что ничего не было…<br/>
Он прикрывает губы ладонью. Король долго еще смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на безразлично струящийся вверх огонек светильника.<br/>
— Прошлой ночью случилось нечто странное… не так, как всегда. Я понял, что вижу сон… Хотя все казалось совершенно как в жизни. Я даже обрадовался, что понял… Но весь день не могу избавиться от чувства, что Боромир приходил на самом деле. И не перестал мне сниться утром, а ушел, и виноват в этом я…<br/>
— Как такое возможно?<br/>
Фарамир поднимает плечи и качает головой, не отнимая ладони от лица.<br/>
— Он обещал мне, что больше никогда не уйдет… сидел рядом на кровати, смотрел мне в самые глаза, и говорил, что не уйдет… Вы знаете, что этот человек никогда не был способен на лицемерие или обман…<br/>
Король молча поджимает губы.<br/>
— У меня было такое искушение поверить… но я не поверил, и, по-моему, он об этом догадался.<br/>
— Он спорил?<br/>
— Нет. Просто утром я просыпаюсь, а его нет, а я чувствую, что он был здесь.<br/>
Опустив руку, Фарамир смотрит на угол стола.<br/>
— Боюсь, он больше не придет.<br/>
— Но кто должен прийти, Фарамир? Призрак? Или сновидение?<br/>
— Не знаю… Я уже не знаю, где сон, где бред, а где жизнь, и где больше жизни — в том, другом или третьем… Но я очень хочу увидеть его снова, кем бы он ни был — призраком, или порождением моего ума. Я хочу, чтобы он пришел, и я его больше не отпущу…<br/>
Король наклоняется над столом и кладет ладонь ему на плечо.<br/>
— Послушай меня, Фарамир. Ты затерялся в бурном море и готов прибиться к любому клочку тверди, который проступит из мглы. Но где уверенность, что ты не налетишь на рифы? Позволь, я дам тебе совет, как старший и более опытный друг. Не хватайся за иллюзию только потому, что устал от неопределенности. И не спеши выбрать себе реальность этой ночью, дождись рассвета. Смотри — тучи разошлись. Завтра будет солнечный день. Несколько дней отдыха, и не в руинах Осгилиата, а в Цитадели, на ее светлых площадях и открытых свежему ветру стенах — и, может быть, выбирать окажется не из чего. Усталость пройдет, вместе с ней исчезнут все твои призраки.<br/>
— Спасибо, милорд, — тихо говорит Фарамир.</p><p>— И ты не сказал ему!..<br/>
— У меня не хватило духу.<br/>
— Но он бы поверил чему угодно!<br/>
— Если бы ты его видел и слышал за ужином, ты бы тоже подождал с откровениями. От таких передряг и менее впечатлительный ум может дать трещину.<br/>
-… Устал братишка.<br/>
— Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте не снился ему сегодня.<br/>
— Очень смешно!<br/>
— Я не шучу. Ему нужен отдых.<br/>
— Думаешь, он хорошо отдохнет, если я не приду? Он ведь этого больше всего и боится.<br/>
— Ну что ж, пусть он не увидит призрак и будет разочарован. Горечь отрезвит его и направит мысли к более осязаемым вещам. Две-три ночи спокойного сна — и нынешнее угнетенное настроение потеряет над ним власть. Тогда, как-нибудь ясным утром, после сытного завтрака, я исподволь заведу разговор о тебе.<br/>
— Я расскажу ему обо всем сам, сейчас.<br/>
— Не надо. Такие новости лучше получать при свете дня. И небольшими долями.</p><p>***</p><p>Фарамир спит на боку, лицом к окну. Ставни открыты, в комнату задувает прохладой. Фарамир съежился. Измятая простыня кучкой лежит возле кровати.<br/>
Боромир поднимает простыню, укрывает ею голые, зябко поджатые ноги брата и садится рядом с ним на постель.<br/>
Пряди спутанных волос засыпали лицо Фарамира. Несколько волосков, блестя, трепещут в воздухе от его дыхания.<br/>
Боромир переводит взгляд на окно, где в иззелена-черном небе царствует лунный диск.<br/>
— Боромир!..<br/>
Он едва успевает обернуться, как руки Фарамира больно стискивают его.<br/>
Боромир прижимается щекой к взлохмаченному затылку брата.<br/>
— Я ведь обещал, что больше не уйду.<br/>
— Но ты ушел!<br/>
— Я буду приходить по ночам.<br/>
Фарамир отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза.<br/>
— Всегда?<br/>
Боромир отвечает не сразу.<br/>
— Пока ты здесь, в Минас Тирите.<br/>
— Ты здесь поселился?<br/>
— Вроде того.<br/>
Фарамир снова обнимает его.<br/>
— Я помню все, что ты мне говорил прошлой ночью, — говорит Боромир.<br/>
— А ты помнишь Осгилиат? Тот день, когда отец отослал тебя в Имладрис? Помнишь, как шумно было в городе?<br/>
— Еще бы.<br/>
— Я тогда допил твой кубок. За тебя.<br/>
— Правда?<br/>
Руки Фарамира разжимаются. Он отодвигается. У него безмерно утомленный вид.<br/>
— Разве я не рассказал об этом вчера?..<br/>
Он медленно, неуклюже откидывается на постель.<br/>
— Впрочем, может, я и не тебе вовсе говорил…<br/>
— Ты о чем, братишка?<br/>
Фарамир закрывает ладонью глаза, потирает пальцами веки.<br/>
— Ты не мог бы приходить, когда я не сплю? Если ты будешь возникать из воздуха или выходить из стены, я не против, честное слово. А?.. Молчишь…<br/>
Его губы кривятся.<br/>
— Кажется, я схожу с ума, Боромир. И я страшно устал.<br/>
— Тогда спи.<br/>
Фарамир медленно кивает. Щетина у него на подбородке поблескивает в лунном свете.<br/>
— Ты ведь не уйдешь до утра?<br/>
— Не уйду.<br/>
Фарамир опускает руку. Открываются тяжелые складки над переносицей, плотно сжатые веки.<br/>
Боромир молча смотрит на него. Лицо Фарамира постепенно расслабляется, но в уголках рта застыло выражение такой скорби, что Боромир не выдерживает — протянув руку, он кончиками пальцев касается щеки брата.<br/>
Фарамир открывает глаза — черные, без зрачков.<br/>
— Ты мертв? — резко спрашивает он.<br/>
Боромир гладит его по щеке, убирает со лба пряди волос.<br/>
Фарамир отталкивает его руку, быстро перебирается на другую сторону кровати и соскакивает на пол. Зеленоватый свет струится из окна на его лицо и сорочку.<br/>
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе правду? — спрашивает Боромир.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Ладно. Я живой.<br/>
Фарамир долго всматривается в брата, чуть наклонив голову. Потом взгляд его переходит на низкую мраморную тумбу, которая белеет у его ног — вернее, на то, что там лежит.<br/>
— Фарамир, нет!<br/>
Тот наклоняется, берет с тумбы кинжал и вынимает из ножен. Боромир вскакивает с кровати. Глядя на него, Фарамир скупым, точным взмахом рассекает себе левое запястье.<br/>
Крик изумления и боли. Стук ножен, выпавших из раненой руки.<br/>
— Ах ты, дурень!..<br/>
Сграбастав Фарамира за сорочку на спине, Боромир подтаскивает его к умывальнику, где стоят медный таз и кувшин, полный воды.<br/>
Черная с рубиновыми проблесками струя бежит в таз. Боромир осторожно промывает рану. Фарамир смотрит на него, вытаращив глаза.<br/>
— Ты бы еще кишки вспорол…<br/>
Фарамир вдруг хватает его в объятия.<br/>
Нож, который Фарамир до сих пор сжимал в правой руке, с шорохом соскальзывает по спине Боромира, звонко падает на пол. Освободившиеся пальцы впиваются Боромиру в лопатку. Дыхание обжигает ухо.<br/>
Оскалив зубы, Боромир силится оттолкнуть брата.<br/>
— Пусти!..<br/>
На спине у Боромира расплывается горячее пятно. Локти намертво прижаты к телу. Ручка кувшина норовит вырываться из пальцев. Вода то и дело плещет на ноги.</p><p>Однажды, когда Боромиру было лет четырнадцать, ему пришлось перенести брата на спине через бурный ручей. Кипящая вода била под колени, ступни соскальзывали с круглых голышей.<br/>
Мальчишка вцепился в него руками и ногами, неподвижный, неотделимый от него, как древесный нарост.</p><p>Боромиру наконец удалось высвободиться. Он отталкивает Фарамира, шарит глазами по комнате, и его взгляд останавливается на кровати.<br/>
Быстро подойдя к ней, он сдергивает и пытается разорвать простыню. Полотно не поддается. Тогда Боромир надрывает ткань зубами, с треском отрывает лоскут и возвращается к брату, чтобы перевязать ему руку.<br/>
Рана зияет, кровь струится с ладони.<br/>
Склонившись над запястьем Фарамира, Боромир липкими, скользкими пальцами прилаживает полотно к ране. Первые несколько витков повязки мгновенно чернеют.<br/>
Повязка уже охватила запястье толстым валиком, а на белой ткани все проступает и проступает неровное пятно. На пятно ложится новый слой полотна, и на нем тут же распускается цветок с затейливыми лепестками.</p><p>Боромир поливает себе на руку из кувшина. Таз полон мутной темной воды. Она выстреливает навстречу падающим в нее струйкам острой рябью.</p><p>***</p><p>— Так ты не умер?</p><p>— Смотря что называть смертью. Одно дело — когда смотришь со стороны, другое — когда это происходит с тобою самим. Но какое-то время меня здесь не было, это точно.</p><p>— Арагорн знает?!<br/>
— Конечно. Ведь он меня и вытащил с того света.<br/>
— И он до сих пор молчал! Вот змей… Погоди. Как это — вытащил?<br/>
— Так. Просто вовремя вспомнил обо мне. Сказал нужное слово в нужном месте. В пещерах. Знаешь ли, под Минас Тиритом есть пещеры…<br/>
Фарамир приподнимается на локте.<br/>
— Боромир, что ты несешь? — жалким голосом говорит он. — Какие еще пещеры? Неужели это опять сон? О Валары, ведь не может быть, после всего, чтобы это опять был сон?..<br/>
— Знаешь что, братишка, — серьезно говорит Боромир, — давай-ка спустимся вниз и чего-нибудь выпьем.</p><p>Скамья с низкой спинкой, застланная ковром, рядом — низкий столик.<br/>
Фарамир сидит на скамье, расставив ноги. Он в ночной сорочке. Ворот завязан на тесемку, рукава измяты, в темных пятнах.<br/>
В руке у Фарамира глиняная чашка с крепкой наливкой. В синевато-сером полумраке жидкость кажется черной. Фарамир улыбается, но лицо — в усталых тенях. Глаза болезненно-ярко блестят, губы потемнели.<br/>
Боромир в кресле напротив. Он в одной тунике. От груди вниз тянется по ткани темная полоса. Окровавленный кафтан остался наверху в спальне.<br/>
Они разговаривают о жизни в Минас Тирите до войны. Вспоминают разные пустяки, порой приглушенно смеются.</p><p>Боромир спрашивает, не пора ли им обоим прикорнуть. Фарамир поднимается со скамьи.</p><p>В спальне, перед тем как закрыть глаза, Фарамир с улыбкой говорит:<br/>
— Если утром окажется, что ты опять ушел — я отправлюсь догонять тебя.</p><p>Полулежа и опираясь на локоть, Боромир смотрит сверху на лицо брата; потом осторожно ложится на подушку и прислоняется лбом к его щеке.</p><p>***</p><p>Боромир просыпается незадолго до полудня. Воздух еще по-утреннему прохладен. Сквозь ставни в комнату пробивается солнечный свет.<br/>
Брат спит, повернувшись к нему спиной.<br/>
Боромир устраивается сидя, подоткнув под спину подушку, и терпеливо ждет, несмотря на голод и потребность справить нужду.<br/>
Занавесь в дверном проеме отодвигается в сторону. Тихое постукивание держащих ее деревянных колец. Входит Арагорн. Он в просторной белой тунике, перехваченной серебряным пояском.<br/>
Он замечает сброшенный на пол кафтан, кровь на одежде Боромира, и его глаза встревоженно расширяются. Но пристальный взгляд в лицо Боромиру — и тревога слабеет.<br/>
Король бесшумно подходит к кровати. Увидев обмотанную повязкой руку, хмурится, но уже спокойно. Показав глазами на Фарамира, поднимает брови.<br/>
Боромир отвечает одними губами:<br/>
— Караулю.<br/>
— Когда встанешь?<br/>
— Как проснется.<br/>
— Ладно. Я принесу вам завтрак.<br/>
— Ты?<br/>
Арагорн чуть улыбается.<br/>
— Принеси яблок, — шепчет Боромир.</p><p>Фарамир открывает глаза. Прислушивается к  разбудившим его звукам. За спиной кто-то что-то жует.<br/>
Фарамир оборачивается. Старший брат смотрит на него, повернув голову.<br/>
В одной руке у Боромира надрезанное яблоко, в другой нож. Лезвие — в тусклых разводах сока.<br/>
Боромир с хрустом отрезает от яблока крупную дольку и отправляет ее в рот.<br/>
— Доброе утро, братишка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>